Adapt Or Perish
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Hunter Helmsley just wanted to be the boss, make the rules, and cheat when it worked for him. Enter the Shield, a stable he plans to debut at Survivor Series. These three boys are already phenomenal in the ring and he has faith in their ability to succeed. But a meeting with Seth Rollins calls into question whether or not he can keep their relationship platonic.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_"Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative."_

—H.G. Wells

Seth stumbles backstage and doesn't get farther than the locker room door before the entire room explodes into applause and cheers. Startled, he reels back and manages only in bumping into Randy, whose hands dart out to rest on his hips and steady his shaky steps. Flushing slightly, Seth grins back at the older man before turning to face the rest of the locker room as the full weight of the last few minutes settles on his shoulders. Even though they had planned for that moment for weeks on end, he's still nervous and shaky and he can still feel the disbelief from the crowd even though he can no longer hear them. But he did as he was told, and the Shield is no more. Just remembering the moment of standing above Roman and Dean laid out on the mat makes his knees weak and his head ache; he tried his hardest and he has no idea how it came out in the end. From his angle, things seemed to go okay and he can only hope he did exactly as Hunter and Randy wanted him to do so they could pull all of this off.

Wade Barrett is the first one to step forward, gripping Seth's gloved hand tightly and giving his arm a firm shake, an incorrigible smile spreading across his handsome face. "You did amazing out there, Rollins. Didn't think you had it in you to turn to the dark side. Congratulations on being the heel who just stole the territory right from under the rest of us."

"Um, thanks?" Seth's words come out in a half-squeak and Barrett laughs in response.

As soon as he steps back, though, Heath Slater is there and picking Seth up off of his feet, spinning him around before setting him down again. Not that he spends much time on his feet before Drew McIntyre hefts him far more easily and crushes him in an embrace that knocks the wind out of him and he's sure makes his ribs grind together. But he's known the two of them for a long time and laughs as he hugs back, tears stinging the backs of his eyes. He's still nervous enough to admit he wants to puke, but at least everyone seems to be in support of him.

"You've made heels cool again," McIntyre informs him. "Thank fucking Christ for that."

The locker room door swings open again and Dean shoves everyone out of the way, tackling Seth to the floor but somehow landing him gently on the concrete. "Sethy, you fucking did it! You kicked our asses all over that ring and the crowd was going insane."

"You think?" Seth asks, biting his lower lip as he peers up into Dean's glittering blue eyes. Pinned to the floor by Dean's weight, there isn't much else he can do but look at him.

Roman is there a breath later, shoving Dean off of him and hefting Seth back up to his feet before pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. The locker room goes off again and Seth feels heat flood his cheeks as he wraps his fingers in Roman's long, dark locks. "You were amazing out there," Roman whispers, his deep voice sending chills along Seth's spine. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Roe," Seth whispers, and then the door swings open _again._

When Roman lets him go, Seth wants to protest and then stops when he realizes Hunter is standing in front of him, shrugged out of his suit jacket and the tie is gone. _Good._ He looks better in just the button-up anyway. But more than anything else, his eyes are glowing with pride and adoration, and Seth's knees threaten to give out as he grins up at the man he calls his lover.

"You," Hunter breathes, gently cradling Seth's cheek, "just killed that in the best way."

Seth's teeth sink into his lower lip and he nods slowly even though he doesn't quite believe it yet himself. "Did I? I wasn't sure about the chair shots at first… Are Dean and Roe okay? I just—"

Hunter shuts him up with a kiss that steals his breath and threatens to steal his mind and his heart all in once touch. Helpless to do anything but lean into it, Seth wraps his hands around the back of Hunter's neck and gives his all into the kiss even as he feels Randy, Roman, and Dean curl in.

"Dean and Roe are just fine, sweetheart. The chair shots were executed flawlessly. I knew they would be." Hunter kisses him again when he tries to object and Seth giggles. "You are perfect. You are flawless. You are the best damn heel in this company right now and you just made Randy and I look awful in the process. Congratulations, Seth. I'm so proud of you."

_I'm so proud of you._ The words sink deep into his body and steal his resolve, leaving him a mess in Hunter's arms just like the first time they were ever whispered in his ear.

The first time being the chance meeting between them that started _everything_ they have now.

* * *

**_A/N: The story of how Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Randy Orton became the Dominants of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns. Because you guys seemed to like it and I always wanted to go back to the very beginning to show you. And also because Seth's heel turn was perfectly executed and I just imagined them all being so proud of him._**


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_"Aerodynamically, the bumble bee shouldn't be able to fly, but the bumble bee doesn't know it so it goes on flying anyway."_

—Mary Kay Ash

Hunter sighs and scrubs his hand over his face, debating about the three contacts setting on his desk. They've been sitting here for nearly fifteen minutes and he still can't bring himself to sign them even though he knows he needs to. The main roster needs _more,_ and the more is sitting right in front of him, waiting to be introduced. All these contracts need are his signature to be finalized, and yet even though Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose have signed them, he hasn't.

The main roster needs the Shield. After weeks of debating back and forth with himself, with Stephanie, even with Randy, Hunter has come to the conclusion that this is one of his only opportunities to breathe new life into the show and give the fans what they so desperately want.

Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins are a hell of a trio even though Reigns is still green and needs a _lot_ more mic work before he even gets close to the natural cadence Ambrose has. Rollins is somewhere between and, of course, just has to be a fucking highflier.

Highfliers scare the living hell out of Hunter for more reasons than one; the most obvious is that their moves are some of the riskiest and he just knows one of them is going to break their necks on _live television_ and the lawsuits will never end. How is he going to explain to someone's grieving family that a simple wrestling move turned into a death sentence? How is he going to live that down? He's running this company now and he needs to make careful decisions to make sure he's doing what's best for business. Even if highfliers are fun to watch, he's hesitant to put many of them on the main roster. He's more minded toward the bigger guys anyway—he and Vince shared what Stephanie called a "fetish" for them—and they last longer. Power moves are easier; highfliers get older and they can't perform on the same level anymore. Ambrose and Reigns are more his kind of guys, and Reigns more so than Ambrose even if he doesn't have the mic skills yet. But he isn't stupid enough to think he can break the Shield up right now.

"Just sign the goddamn contracts and save the company from losing something special," he snaps at himself. All he has to do is sign three sheets of paper and the Shield will debut at _Survivor Series_ on November 18th. Simple enough. Just three pieces of paper, right?

Fuck it. He can't do this shit right now and he honestly doesn't even want to.

He throws his pen across the desk and leans back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling and trying to process his own emotions. Of course, his plans with the Shield are genius and the fans already like them from what they've seen thus far. Ambrose and Rollins are so damn special and Reigns is going to the next big thing, and Hunter can just see it all now. He can just see them all with gold around their waists and knowing that he's the one that gave them the chance to pull it off.

A knock on the door startles him out of his thoughts, and he scrambles to shut the folder in front of him without wrinkling the sheets of paper. _Who the hell is coming here? I know I don't have any meetings scheduled today._ "Come in!" he calls out, settling back in his chair nonchalantly.

The door slowly creaks open and he just _knows_ it's going to be a wrestler and probably one of the NXT boys if he knows anything at all. He's in Florida right now for a reason, combing over the talent once again and assuring himself all is well because the last thing he wants is for this little venture to fall apart. But he's not prepared for the sight of Seth Rollins standing in the doorway, looking very non-wrestler in a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. _The Shield boys certainly do like their black._ Rollins looks nervous, too, both hands tightly gripping the doorknob and eyes anywhere but on Hunter. His hair is loose when he normally ties it back out of the ring, allowing the mess of dark brown curls with their blond streak to fall around his face, hiding him further. And he's so fucking _pretty_ that Hunter hates him just for showing up.

Seriously, though, he and Vince damn near weeded out all of the smaller wrestlers and now a whole bunch of pretty little guys are showing up in NXT, and Hunter has no fucking idea how.

"Rollins," he says slowly, waiting for those timid brown eyes to meet his, watching the way Rollins's face flushes. _Fuck, I didn't even say anything._ "You want to come in and sit down?"

"Yes, sir," Rollins says softly, and the _sir_ thrown in there at the end makes Hunter tense.

Not in a bad way, though, and he mentally smacks himself for even letting his mind wander in that particular direction. _Not the time._ "Well, go ahead, then. No one's going to stop you."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sir," Rollins says, closing the door behind him and slowly lowering himself into the chair opposite Hunter's desk. "Dean and Roman wanted me to come ask…"

"Come ask… About your contracts?" Hunter finishes when Rollins just stops and starts chewing on his very full lower lip instead, his eyes falling to the surface of the desk a breath later.

Soft curls fall all around Rollins's face when he nods and breathes out shakily, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. "Yes, sir. They just want to know if you want us to be ready, sir."

"For _Survivor Series._" Hunter notes that not a single person on the wrestler has managed to spit out _sir_ as many times as Rollins has in thirty seconds. "Are you going to be ready for it?"

"If you need us to be ready, then we'll be ready, sir." Rollins nods but still doesn't look at him.

He should have known something like this would happen; it's like he's getting called on a bluff and he knows he can't back out now. "I was just getting ready to sign your contracts, actually."

"Really, sir?" Now Rollins looks up at him, brown eyes all wide and full of excitement and that punches Hunter right in the gut in the worst way. He's a terrible person clearly.

"Yes. You can even watch me do it." He flips open the folder and fans the contracts out once again, noting the way Rollins sits on the edge of his chair to see better. "You know, I'm putting a lot on you three. I don't want this to be more than you can handle. And you've got Reigns."

Which is just mean to point out, and he knows it, but he still feels the need to do it anyway.

"I know, sir." Rollins pauses, eyes lifting to meet Hunter's once again, and damn this kid has pretty brown eyes. "And he's new to this, I know that, too. So does Dean. But me and Dean, we're not new to this and we can help him learn, sir. He'll get better with every match he wrestles and just having us to teach him will be good for him. Don't you think so, sir?"

Hunter knows so. It's the reason Randy is as good as he is today; being in Evolution helped the kid a hell of a lot. _Hunter_ helped the kid. "I do think so. So, here goes nothing, I guess."

He picks a spare pen out of the cup on his desk and clicks the end of it, locating the proper line on Ambrose's contract and quickly signing his name. He does the same for Rollins's and tries not to hesitate on Reigns's, all too aware of Rollins watching his every move mere feet away.

"Congratulation. You're set to debut at _Survivor Series_ and you'll make an appearance on _Raw_ following that," he says, setting the pen back in its cup. _Where did the one I threw go?_ "Creative is working on the promo you'll cut about being the Hounds of Justice and everything."

Rollins grins at him and Hunter's chest does that tight, constricting thing he just knows means trouble. "Thank you for your confidence in us, sir. We won't let you down. I promise."

He starts to stand and for some reason, Hunter holds his hand out, silently indicating Rollins needs to stay. Hell if he knows _why,_ which is a lie because he knows exactly why he wants the kid to stay where he is instead of leaving the room. He's a bad person, and he knows this; he's made a career out of doing things in a less-than-honorable way and he doesn't see any reason to change that now. But it's less of that and more of him wanting to see if one of his suspicions is at least in the realm of correct. Watching Rollins not make eye contact and the way he drops _sir_ way more than any other superstar ever has is enough to pique Hunter's interest, but it's the realization he's in a stable with two very dominant men that really tips the scale.

But he needs to make it perfectly clear that this doesn't mean anything, that it's just to see if he's right and, if he is, to make sure Rollins is okay where he is right now and that he doesn't feel like he has to stay just because. Hunter clears his throat and Rollins twitches, his full lips quivering slightly, and it takes all of Hunter's control not to jump the kid right then and there because that fucking mouth is gorgeous even with all that beard trying to obscure it.

"I have a question to ask you," he says, looking anywhere but at Seth's luscious lips.

_Wait, when did he suddenly become Seth? Oh shit._ "What is it, sir?" Seth asks, cocking his head, and Hunter almost fucking dies because that is not what he needs to hear right now.

"You, Dean, and Roman are close." Oh, and now apparently they're all on a first name basis. _What is wrong with me?_ "I just want to make sure the three of you are… Fair to each other."

Seth's eyes widen and pure horror dominates his features, followed so closely by sorrow that Hunter has no idea what he's just unearthed. If Seth is being threatened or forced into something, then that needs to stop now and they can just fuck with the storylines. _Raw_ doesn't need the Shield that badly. He's about to ask when Seth exhales shakily and presses his hand to his eyes, hiding them a moment after Hunter realizes he's on the verge of tears. _Oh, God, please tell me this isn't what I think it is. If they're hurting him, I have no idea what I'm supposed to—_

"I didn't want anyone to know," Seth finally says, his voice choked with emotion as he continues to keep his eyes hidden. "I just… Dean's been into it ever since his CZW days and he just… He introduced Roman and me to it. And I just thought we could be really good friends who make a good team. I didn't think we were being so obvious that anyone really figured it out."

Hunter almost chokes at the words. "What? No, no, you're not obvious about anything."

"Then how exactly did you figure out there was something to us more than just friendship?" Seth asks, lowering his hand, and his eyes are already growing red and watery. _Shit. Fuck. Damn it._

It's not really thinking that ends him up in the position he does. It's more or less instinct carved from years of experience—Seth is vulnerable and crying, and he does what he does best and moves to comfort him. Not that he should; Seth isn't his and the proper thing to do would be to escort him to wherever Dean Ambrose is and let him take over, but Hunter doesn't do that. Instead, he rounds the desk and pulls Seth up and into his arms, embracing the younger man and whispering to him to help him calm down. His cheek is against Seth's bi-colored hair and he can feel how incredibly soft it is. But Seth does calm down after a few minutes, relaxing against Hunter in a way that he shouldn't even though this is Hunter's fault in the first place. Goddamn, what happened to the propriety he spent years learning to a nearly perfect art form?

"Dean and I share some of the same interests," he settles on in order to answer Seth's question. "I read it off of you just now. You can be assured that it doesn't play off in the ring."

Seth sniffles softly and nods, stepping back to wipe at his eyes, and Hunter yanks a Kleenex out of the box hard enough to send the box falling into the trashcan beside his desk. _Hope he only needs the one._ "Thanks. I just… I don't want anyone to know and have it ruin our careers."

"Your careers are in my hands and I promise that your personal relationship isn't going to effect any of it. In fact, no one else is going to know unless you tell them." Hunter smoothes Seth's hair back out of his face and he gets a feel of smooth, warm skin in the process. _Heavenly._ "Just take a breath. I just want to make sure you're safe and happy in the relationship, is all."

"You're worried about me?" Seth asks, cocking his head, and Hunter just nods slowly.

But Seth keeps staring so he sucks it up and forms words. "Dean and Roman seem pretty…"

"Dominant?" Seth fills in the blank and nods slowly. "Dean is, yeah. Roman is a sub like me."

"I, um… What?" Hunter blinks because _Roman is a what? Roman Reigns is a submissive?_

Seth nods and giggles up at him, and Hunter nearly fucking dies at the sound and he needs to get a grip on himself because this is ridiculous. He hasn't dealt with his Dom side for a while now and that's probably why he keeps overreacting to things like this. Seth is just this cute little sub who says _sir_ way too much—though thank God he's stopped that for the moment—and who Hunter just needed to check up on. That's it. Though now he'll have to probably check up on Roman at some point and that is just going to be a long and awkward moment for everyone.

"I'm fine," Seth finally says, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Dean's not super experienced but he takes his time and he takes care of the both of us. It's a really great dynamic, sir."

Hunter frowns and tilts Seth's chin up until those gorgeous chocolate eyes are firmly on him. "I would hope he's doing something to rectify not having the experience before he uses new toys."

"He does the best he can and we don't move really fast. What with work and all, we don't really have the time to, anyway. But no, Dean's good. If he had a trainer, he'd be better, but." Seth shrugs as if to say _so be it,_ but Hunter can't just let that go. Seth and Roman can get hurt.

"If someone offered to train him, would he accept it?" he asks, aware his hand is still on Seth's face and also aware he's having a damn hard time moving it because fuck, Seth is so pretty.

Seth seems to consider before nodding. "I think so. If he had someone. Why, sir? Are you offering to teach him what he needs to know to be a proper Dominant to us?"

"Well, someone needs to," Hunter mutters, finally stepping away from Seth, noting the little light in those pretty brown eyes dampen. _What the fuck did you just start, Hunter?_

"Then I'll let him know you made the offer, sir." Seth turns to go, then turns back around again and Hunter needs to just push him out the door but he can't. He's a really bad person like this.

Instead, he drifts closer and rests a hand in the small of Seth's back just to feel his t-shirt rub against the smooth skin beneath. "Do that. And I'm proud of you for coming to talk to me."

As soon as Seth is out of the room, Hunter locks the door and scrambles for his cell, knocking about fifty things over in the process of locating it and sitting back in his chair. He can still see Seth looking back at him in his mind and the image is not doing anything for the hard-on rapidly growing in his pants. No, this is the _only_ thing that is not supposed to happen, damn it.

And the thing is, it's already started.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_"It is paradoxical, yet true, to say, that the more we know, the more ignorant we become in the absolute sense, for it is only through enlightenment that we become conscious of our limitations. Precisely one of the most gratifying results of intellectual evolution is the continuous opening up of new and greater prospects."  
_—Bill Hicks

Roman is the only one in the hotel room when Seth returns, collapsed across one of the beds with his wild mane of tousled black curls spread out around him. Considering that Seth is still a little shaken up and confused about what just happened with Hunter, he's more than glad that his fellow submissive is the only one in the room as opposed to the man acting as his Dom.

He flops down on the bed beside the bigger man and traces a random pattern on Roman's broad chest with one finger, admiring the firm muscles beneath the smooth dark skin. "Hi, Roe."

Slowly, pale gray eyes flicker open and Seth smiles softly before pressing a kiss to Roman's bearded jaw. The two of them have gotten along rather well since meeting and he can't honestly say he's ever felt comfortable displaying his nature in front of another sub—until he met Roman. He's so naturally unembarrassed about everything and he takes it all in stride; how can Seth feel uncomfortable around someone who is naturally comfortable about everything?

"Dean's not here," Roman murmurs, inclining his head toward the empty bed on the far side of the room. They sleep in the same bed but Dean still lays claim to one bed so he can center himself and relax after his matches. "He said he needed to walk. Get off some nervous tension."

"I should have done that before going to talk to Helmsley. Think I risked eating my own tongue a few times while I was there." He winces at the memory, wondering how easy it was for Hunter to pick up the clues and put them together in such a short amount of time.

Full lips twist into a frown and Roman rolls onto his side, propping himself up gracefully on one elbow. "I knew I should have gone with you. Seth, he's our boss, but he's also one of us. He knows exactly what our position is. He's not really something we need to worry about."

That is the truth of the situation and though Seth _knows_ that, Hunter is still frightening to him—not the man himself but everything he represents. Though Seth could have sworn today he saw the man's self-control fracture, but he can't be sure and he doesn't know Hunter well enough to say any of his thoughts with certainty. Just… It felt like something strange happened in there.

"I need to learn to do things like this on my own, Roe. You can't come in and negotiate my contract with me. You can't be there with me every step of the way," he points out after a moment, letting Roman pull him closer until he nuzzles his face against Roman's chest.

The sound of a door opening and closing makes both of them glance up; Dean stands leaning against the door, his gaze saying he appreciates everything he sees in front of him. Unable to help his smile, Seth squirms off of the bed and walks over to Dean, hitting his knees the moment he's close enough. Dean's soft hum of approval is enough to send a bolt of warmth up his spine.

"At least _one_ of you is happy to see me back," Dean says, his voice low with warning, and it takes Seth a moment to realize that he is the only one kneeling on the floor.

Discreetly, he watches out of the corner of his eye as Roman comes to join him, slowly lowering himself into the proper position and meeting Dean's searching blue gaze. It's not in Roman to just naturally give in; there's part of him that just instantly rebels and he needs to be coaxed and warned before he finally obeys the way he should. Seth knows any other Dom would punish Roman, but Dean seems to understand that punishment will simply not work on the big man.

"Much better." Dean's hand slides into Seth's hair, holding the curls back away from his face. "You went to speak to Helmsley, yeah? Did he sign our contracts? Are we set?"

Seth licks his lips and leans into the touch, unable to deny just how much he wants it. "Yes, sir. He signed them in front of me. I walked in when he was preparing to do so."

"Good. Did anything else happen while I was away?" Dean's fingers begin slowly combing through Seth's hair, mussing dark brown and platinum together.

"Yes, sir. He asked me a question when I was in his office." Now is as good a time as ever to tell Dean the truth, and withholding it will only cause trouble. "He picked up on me being a sub and asked me if I was happy in the relationship. I had to explain you're the only Dominant, sir."

Dean's eyes slant right and he half-smirks. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say someone else thought Roman also plays Dominant in this. It's starting to get a little bit old."

That it happen so often is why it's gotten so old, so fast. Roman is big, certainly, only an inch shorter than Dean but much wider, more built, and too many people who know about them blatantly assume that means Roman must be a Dom. As if size has anything to do with it; Seth knows a certain Diva who would be very offended if anyone assumed that about her.

"You corrected him on it, I assume?" At Seth's nod, Dean hums and shifts his hand from Seth's hair to Roman's, winding the much longer curls around his fingers slowly. "And I assume you told him you were happy. Did he say anything else on the matter, kitten?"

Seth's face flushes, breath picking up at the pet name. "Yes, sir. He made an offer, sir."

"What was that offer?" Dean slowly circles around to Roman's back, growling softly at him.

"To train you, sir," Seth says, and Dean's head jerks up, his brows furrowing in confusion as if he doesn't understand the words. Maybe he doesn't. "I told him you're still growing into the proper Dom for the two of us, and he offered to train you, sir. He's a Dom as well."

At first, Seth is certain letting Hunter in on that information was a mistake, but Dean's slow nod relaxes him. "That's a good offer to have on the table. I think I'll have to accept it."

"Yes, sir." Seth smiles softly up at his master, watching the way Dean holds Roman's hair.

Many submissives could never share a Dom the way he and Roman do; too many of them become jealous or crave _all_ of the affection instead of bothering to learn the wonders of having another person in the bedroom on the same level. Seth loves Roman as much as he loves Dean but in a different way; he can look at Dean and admire his traits, and then Roman has different ones that are just as important and wonderful. In his heart, he holds them equal and that will never change. But he is more than happy to know Dean plans on accepting Hunter's offer because he truly is still coming into his own and he needs more to draw on if he plans on keeping Roman calm and relaxed in the bedroom. It takes a lot of effort to do so now, after all.

Dean tugs and Roman's head falls back, leaving the dark arch of his neck exposed and vulnerable in a breathtaking display of trust. "I just don't like the idea of him seeing the two of you like I see the two of you. It's easiest to train me if he can see me work with you directly and, in turn, direct me. But sharing you at your most sublime—that's a hard idea to swallow."

He lets go of Roman's hair, his pale fingers splaying across Roman's throat in a purely possessive gesture that makes Seth's jeans feel tighter as his cock swells against the front of them. The contrast in their skin tones is so beautiful, so precise and distinct.

"But if it'll make me better for you two, then I'll learn to deal with it," Dean murmurs.

Roman hums softly and Seth just _knows_ the sound vibrates the skin just under Dean's fingers.

With ease, Dean keeps Roman's face held in precisely that perfect angle before bending his head, brushing his lips against the bigger man's while Seth watches eagerly. He's known the bruising force of Dean's kisses and he just loves watching Roman open to Dean, yielding to him and inviting him inside and deeper. Unable to help himself, Seth whimpers softly and his hands ache to touch the two of them. Having such a tempting treat dangled in front of him is maddening; he wants to feel Roman's muscles all but melting as Dean eats at his mouth and holds him still.

Dean's free hand makes a harsh slashing gesture through the air and Seth purrs in thanks, crawling across the carpet to them and splaying his hands across Roman's broad chest. This close, he can hear the wet sounds of Dean's tongue roughly thrusting into Roman's mouth, claiming and branding everything that belongs to their beloved master.

Seth watches them kiss for a moment before turning his attention back to Roman's chest, leaning forward to press a tentative, reverent kiss to his collarbone. Though Roman is a submissive, just like him, they still feel the need to be careful with each other because hurting each other will bring down Dean's wrath and neither of them want that. Dean treasures and adores them both, that much is clear just from the way he acts toward both of them, and Seth knows how easy it is to trigger his temper and set him off the deep end. Far too easy. They _must_ be careful.

So he trails slow, wet kisses across Roman's collarbones, his tongue tracing their shape through dark skin while Dean starts growling and Roman moans in answer. It's all nonverbal right now but as soon as Dean feels the need to speak, he will. For now, he has chosen to be quiet and Seth can only assume his master has a good reason for choosing to be quiet instead of speak.

"We don't have time for this right now," Dean says, roughly pulling back and shoving Roman forward, leaving Seth to catch him and he does, knowing Dean will be angry with him otherwise.

Roman slumps forward in Seth's arms, head falling against Seth's shoulder and he can hear Roman panting, trying to catch his breath because Dean can hold his for ages. "Yes, sir."

"I'm gonna make a stop by Sami's place, make sure everything's good there." Dean crouches down in front of them and presses a gentle kiss to Seth's lips that belies all of the differences in Roman and Seth and what they both enjoy. "You two can relax. I'll be back."

As soon as the door clicks shut, Seth helps Roman up and back over to the bed, smoothing all that long black hair out of his face. Dean is unpredictable, though not in a bad way, and he didn't get either of them too wound up before walking out on them. As to why he feels the need to go see Sami, Seth has no idea. He knows the other man was Dean's tag team partner in Combat Zone Wrestling, that it was there that Dean found that violent streak inside of him that makes him who he is today. When he was Jon Moxley, he was truly a sight to behold and Seth has watched the old matches with his heart in his throat to see someone he loves so much in such a position. It terrifies him and elates him all at once because Dean was just that good.

Roman leans back into the pillows and combs his fingers through his hair, exhaling shakily. "So, our boss wants to train Dean to be a better Dom? Fuck, Seth, I didn't even know the guy was into that. I thought he was married and Stephanie McMahon doesn't seem like the type to, you know, take the same kind of shit we do. She looks more like she enjoys dishing it out or something."

"I know what you mean. I didn't expect him to make the offer, either." Seth sucks his lower lip into his mouth, flopping back on the bed beside Roman. "You think Dean's going to do it?"

"He said he would. I just wonder if he can actually handle the guy seeing us naked and like we get for Dean. Submitting for him." Roman smirks, though, and Seth shares the sentiment.

He rolls onto his side, draping his arm across Roman's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch slightly under his touch. "Can I admit I'm excited for that? Guy's hot, Roe. I had the biggest fucking thing for him when I was growing up. You have no idea how bad it was."

Hunter Hearst Helmsley was probably at least fifty percent of the reason Seth realized he was into men and, on top of that, into big, brawny men and the idea of them holding him down, pinning him to the bed and demanding his obedience. As a kid, he'd been a fan but now he's more than just a fan. He's as bad as any of the ring rats or maybe worse because while they just care about random hook-ups—most of which never happen anyway—he wants more than just a one night stand. A guy like Hunter can probably give him the Dominance he wants to experience. Dean is good when he really lets it go, but there's just something about him that makes it impossible for him to really give into himself and be the Dom Roman and Seth need him to be.

"I can imagine," Roman murmurs, lips curling into a familiar smirk. "Imagine how shocked I was to come home and find him in my house one day. That was a fucking crazy day."

"Family reunion, right? Dwayne invited him?" Roman nods and Seth hums in understanding; Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Hunter gained popularity roundabout the same time.

He sighs and lets his eyes fall closed, relaxing into the mattress as he replays the scene from the office. Of course, it was probably just Hunter reacting to an upset sub near him—some Doms do that and the rare minority ignore it completely, after all—but it was still a nice moment and in his arms, Seth felt genuinely safe. There's an element of danger to Dean that makes him an exciting lover and the scenes are always fantastic because he's such a loose canon and it just looks like he's losing control even though he keeps it. But Seth doesn't really know if that's the kind of Dom he wants to settle down with and submit to completely; he's still on the fence about that.

Roman's arm curls around him, fingers tracing lazily along his spine. "So, you ready for _Survivor Series?_ This is a pretty powerful way to be debuted, don't you think?"

"Can't think of a better way," Seth admits, resting his cheek against Roman's shoulder, curling more tightly against him. "We get right in the middle of the action. Be nice to work with Punk."

"He's a good wrestler. I like the guy." Roman shifts and Seth opens his eyes, watching the big man roll onto his side as well until the two of them are facing each other.

He scans Roman's expression, furrowing his brows at how fucking _impossible_ it is to read Roman Reigns. "What are you thinking so hard about? I can't read you that well."

"No one can read me. Including Dean." Roman chuckles, obviously pleased.

Seth sighs and swats his arm, not in the mood for games right now. "Is there any particular reason why you just turn everything into a game instead of just, I don't know, telling the truth?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roman asks, and Seth swats at him again.

As much as he hates to admit it, though, sometimes it's nice not being able to read Roman because Seth has no idea what he would do if he knew what Roman was thinking. He loves Roe, always will, but Seth can hardly sort out his own thoughts right now and trying to sort someone else's is just a little beyond his capabilities. It's just a lot. He went from being indie star Tyler Black to NXT Champion Seth Rollins, and now he's going to debut alongside Roman and Dean as the Shield and it's just a _lot._ Not to mention making more appearances on NXT and God only knows what else. He's hoping the fans like them because otherwise they're going to be fucked, and he knows just how bad that is. Hunter runs NXT, he brings up the talent and one day he might very well lead the company, so Seth does not want to risk letting him down and making him look bad. When they go out in that ring, they _have_ to give it a hundred and ten percent each and every time or else they can lose their careers and Hunter will lose his credibility, which puts all of NXT in jeopardy when it comes time for any of them to be called to the main roster.

The short version is simple: If they fuck up, they take themselves out and probably their boss, too. Seth does not want to be responsible for that, and on top of that, he, Roman, and Dean will be balancing their own complex relationship behind closed doors. It's a lot to handle. But he keeps telling himself it's not too much to handle, not for the three of them; they can do this as long as they're together because no one and nothing will ever tear them apart.

"I was just thinking," Roman says, and Seth yanks himself out of his own thoughts and turns his eyes up to Roman, nodding to show he's listening. "I feel like we're getting our big breaks here, all three of us, and it's a surreal moment. Never knowing that this day would come, and now it's coming in a couple of weeks. That moment when the entire world will learn our faces."

"That is a surreal moment," Seth agrees, but at least he's comfortable with that aspect of it. He's wrestled in front of crowds before, and on TV. He'll at least be comfortable with it.

Roman chuckles and nods, pressing his forehead against Seth's. "Swear to me you'll make me work on my mic skills so I don't sound like an idiot. Because Dean has both of us beat."

Seth nods and pecks Roman on the lips. Unfortunately, while plenty of other wrestlers will get away with not being fantastic in the ring or not having good mic skills, they have to be the total package. They have to get out there and do it all so everyone will have faith in them, and that means pushing Roman just a little bit harder. Not that he's not good in the ring; he's a natural and Seth has all the faith in the world in him, but he's new and he needs all the help he can get so he can pick up all of the ring skills he needs as quickly as possible. He'll be damn great, then.

"So, Dean going to see Sami…" Seth trails off, not sure where he wants to go with it.

"Dean going to see Sami isn't all that strange. We'll be leaving soon, so they're going to see each other a lot less." Roman hums softly. "Maybe Sami will get signed at some point, too."

Seth scoffs. "Why sign one and not the other? They'll net him eventually. But still—"

"Are you trying to subtly ask me if I think they're fucking around or have fucked around in the past?" The question is so blunt it startles Seth for a moment before he can process it.

"I don't know. Maybe?" He frowns and snatches a thick lock of Roman's hair, curling it around his fingers. "They're just really close and sometimes it makes me wonder how close they are. I mean, I really don't know, but I wouldn't want Dean hanging out with an ex if it was true."

Roman is quiet for a moment. "I can't decide if that's fair or not, honestly."

"If Dean fucked the guy, do you really want him leaving us here and going to see him?" Seth asks instead, watching Roman's brows furrow into a scowl, no doubt at the idea.

"No." Roman sighs and rolls back onto his back. "But we don't know if they ever did anything or if they were just really good things. Is Sami even into the same things Dean is?"

Seth shrugs and splays himself back across Roman, closing his eyes once again. He's so fucking tired anymore. "I have no idea. Dean only ever talks about the days when they were a tag team."

Which probably makes it unfair to assume either of them were anything _but_ partners, and God knows Seth has had his share of tag partners in the past that never amounted to anything other than friendship… But he wonders. He's seen the matches. He's watched them bleed together. It's a little disconcerting, factoring in that when he knows Dean likes stuff like that, likes control.

And asking Dean is not an option because the only times their master talks about Sami is when he's literally _gushing_ about the guy or bitching about how much he misses being able to wrestle the way he wanted to. Unfortunately, that ended in FCW and it's very unlikely a PG product like the WWE is going to allow Dean to end a match with his entire face soaked with blood. He'll be in what they deem extreme matches, but compared to what he's done before? It'll be nothing.

"I don't think there's a point in worrying. Dean wouldn't cheat on us when he gets what he wants from us," Roman says, and Seth hums in agreement, not wanting to discuss it further.

So he does the classy thing and changes the subject. "So, naked in front of Hunter Helmsley…"

"Your mind is so fucking far into the gutter, Rollins," Roman muses. "What about it, though?"

"You gonna be comfortable in front of a big guy like that? Like you get?" Seth asks softly.

Roman sighs softly and there's another brief silence before he answers the question. "I don't know. I want to say yes, but I know better. Dean's had enough trouble getting me like he wants."

"If he was just a little bit better—Don't make that noise at me," Seth huffs when Roman growls.

"Dean is not the problem," Roman insists, not for the first time. "It's me. I just over think things and I don't let him get in my head, and that makes everything a hell of a lot harder between us."

Seth scoffs. "Roe, if he was good at getting in your head, it wouldn't be this hard."

"Well, I'm new to this. And so is he. You're the only one with experience." There's bitterness in that but there's nothing Seth can do about it. He _does_ have experience when they don't.

"I know what I'm talking about." He reaches up to touch Roman's jaw. "Trust me on this."

More silence. "Then maybe Hunter can teach Dean to get into my head the right way and we'll all be on track. Or do you think he's not going to be able to do that?"

"You're being sarcastic, Roman," Seth observes, growling back when Roman growls again.

"Well, fuck. I don't know what you want me to say. I know Dean's trying his hardest and I'm trying. Isn't that enough for you?" And now Roman sounds angry. Fuck, what is his _problem?_

Seth opens his eyes and straddles Roman's hips, keeping him pinned to the mattress so he has to listen. "I am not saying it's not good enough. Hunter will teach Dean how to do it properly if Dean is meant to learn it. If not, then it's not going to work. You can't force Dominance."

"And what do we do if Hunter can't teach Dean and it turns out Dean just isn't cut out to do it?" Roman demands, gray eyes sparking, darkening to something a little more solid than smoke.

Seth considers. "I have no idea what then. But I assume Hunter _will_ know. So relax."

He leans down and kisses Roman, the only sure way to shut him up because he doesn't want to deal with this right now. Instead, he spills his frustration and unwillingness to talk about this anymore into Roman's mouth, coaxing his lush lips apart until their tongues curl together in the middle. Lovely. Roman is all muscle and yet soft at the same time, a fantastic contrast.

A contrast that will, hopefully, keep Seth distracted from thinking of what they will have to do if it turns out Dean can't be the Dom they both need him to be, and if they can't be his proper subs.

Because the only option they have is not a pretty one at all.

* * *

_**A/N: And here we have the next chapter! I'm quite excited to be working on this story and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. So within this we get a little taste of the dynamic of the Shield (bottom!Roman is just unf). As well as Seth's fascination with Hunter and, of course, a mention of the lovely Sami Callihan, Jon Moxley's former tag team partner.**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_"A blessed thing it is for any man or woman to have a friend, one human soul whom we can trust utterly, who knows the best and the worse of us, and who loves us in spite of all our faults."_

—Charles Kingsley

The sight of Sami's condo sends a wave of relaxation through Dean's body as he pulls up in front of it, combing his fingers through his hair as he ran over the information Seth gave him before he left his boys to their own devices. Hunter wanting to train him is a bit much to take in, and he isn't sold on the idea of another man seeing his boys naked and wanton and at his mercy; it's a sight he enjoys privately for a reason. But at the same time, he knows he needs the training if only because Roman is putting up such a damn fight and Dean has no idea why. Much as he loves the big man—and he _does_ love Roman dearly—he needs to truly get inside of him. Not just fuck him. Not just make that lush mouth beg for his cock, beg for release. He needs to know Roman trusts him no matter what, and he isn't getting that vibe from him at all. Instead, he's getting shut out, and the more it happens, the deeper it digs a knife between his ribs.

He closes the short distance between his car and his best friend's apartment. When they originally met in CZW, pairing up with Sami felt right and natural. After all, Dean is the yin to Sami's yang, the Dominant to his submissive but he has _never_ taken it that far with Sami and he doesn't plan to. Having an insider's view into the world of being submissive, though, has helped Dean monumentally as he trains his boys to submit to him. Sami isn't Seth, and he certainly isn't Roman, but he can understand their limitations and explain why some of them exist.

In return, Dean intercepts guys wanting to play Dom to Sami to make sure they're serious.

There are obvious reasons, of course, like Sami being his best friend and wanting to make sure he ends up in good hands so that no unintentional harm comes to him. But then there are the more delicate reasons. Sami needs a dedicated person who's going to realize he needs a little bit more than head games and sex, that he needs intimacy beyond whips, chains, and handcuffs. That he needs a legitimate relationship. Too many Doms think they have some right to the body of a sub and their rules are the only rules that matter; untrue. The rules of the sub need to matter just as much because it's _their_ limits primarily being pushed and considered. Not the Dom's.

Sami is waiting for him when he steps up to the door. "Nice to see you, too, Ambrose."

"I just need to talk to you. There's no one else I can talk to about this." No, because no one else can possibly understand this situation and how fucked his head has gotten in such a short time.

"I didn't really think you could considering you came to me. Come in." Sami steps back into the apartment, then turns abruptly and makes a beeline for the kitchen. "I'm making coffee."

Of course he is. Sami is a caffeine freak on his days off, a habit Dean swears the dark little sub stole from him back when he was trying to kick his smoking addiction. In the end, he just replaced it with caffeine, and giving up caffeine had been a bitch, too. But his boys didn't want him putting himself in a premature grave, and he chose to respect their wishes this time.

The apartment is its usual untidy self, but Dean hardly minds as he locks the door behind him before following Sami to the kitchen. Honestly, he's far worse than this when he spends any time at all in his apartment in Ohio. Which he's hardly there enough to enjoy the feeling of being home, so he just tends to fuck the place up and leave it is as to avoid actually caring.

Sami, of course, is dressed in his usual denim cut-offs and a wife beater that isn't quite small enough to fit him, but that's Sami. His hair is also its usual stuck-up mess of black spikes but his eyes aren't sporting the smudged eyeliner like they used to. In very few ways, the two of them _have_ changed since CZW, but them changing was inevitable considering they had to change just so Dean could be in the proper place to apologize for fucking Sami over, and Sami needed to be in the proper place to know Dean was sincere and actually forgive him for it.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Sami passes Dean a mug of coffee and holds his own in his hands, leaning his back against the kitchen counter. Dean sticks to the doorway, propping himself up in it. Funny how casual they can be with each other after all this time. After all the fuck-ups and arguments and backhand dealing, they can still be friends with each other.

He shakes his head to clear out the memories, not in the mood to deal with this shit today. Much as he loves Sami—as his best friend—he needs to focus on Hunter's offer and what it means for him, Seth, and Roman. He needs the training and he knows it. Only an idiot would think he's a perfect competent Dom who knows what he's doing and needs no help from anyone. No, he's far from that. Instead, he's usually just adapting what he already knows in a desperate attempt to please Seth and Roman, but he's not had proper training and Hunter can give him that.

"Hunter offered to train me so I can be a better Dom for Seth and Roman," he says, cutting to the chase because beating around the bush is ever so pointless when it comes to Sami.

Sami pauses and Dean can see him trying to digest the words and also make sense of them. Honestly, Dean can't blame him because he himself is having trouble processing it. Finally, the younger man sets his mug of coffee on the counter behind him and folds his hands behind his head, dark brown eyes spearing Dean, but he returns the intense stare easily.

"Are you going to take him up on his offer?" Sami asks, voice curiously flat and blank.

Dean shrugs. "I don't know. I need the training but he'd have to see my boys vulnerable, so…"

"And you don't want him to. Makes sense." Sami pushes himself up onto the counter, swinging his legs slowly. "I mean, you don't necessarily have to ask him to do it with you."

That much is true. If he wants, Dean cab just find someone else to train him that won't involve bringing Roman and Seth in, but he isn't sure if that's a good idea. He doesn't want to work with any other sub, especially one that isn't one of his gorgeous boys, so they'll have to be involved with it in one way or another. Which makes working with a stranger uncomfortable since he doesn't know the guy or girl, and yet they will get to see him, Seth, and Roman at their most vulnerable as he tries to learn all he can to take care of the two of them.

Hunter, on the other hand, is someone he knows and someone he thinks he can trust with his boys if it comes right down to it. At the very least, Hunter will want to protect his investments and make sure nothing happens to them, and what better way than to train Dean how to do everything properly so Seth and Roman will enjoy themselves without getting hurt or being pushed too far? Hunter is a Dom—which surprised Dean not at all—so he knows the ropes and he knows what's necessary to make it all work. There's no one else Dean puts in that category.

"I don't think anyone else would be able to help us the way we need to be helped because no one else… Really cares about us, you know?" he asks, shrugging a shoulder at Sami.

Sami nods slowly, not saying anything, and Dean suspects he's expected to say more but what else does he have to say? His head hurts with the weight of this decision, and preferably he needs to figure out his answer as quickly as possible. Before _Survivor Series_ if he can manage it because he doesn't want to undertake something so massive just when they're being set up for a storyline. No, he wants to be settled in and comfortable with it before that time.

When he still doesn't say anything, Sami clicks his tongue at him. "Just suck it up and say yes, then. You obviously need the training, and Hunter seems like a solid guy if a bit of an asshole."

"A bit of an asshole is an understatement on a good day, but if you stay on his good side, he's not all that hard to deal with in the end." Dean sips at his coffee, savoring the bitterness of the hot brew on his tongue. Black, just like he likes it. "What about you? You finding anyone you might want to spend a little time with, or are you just spending a little bit of time on your own?"

Sami scowls at him and Dean blinks, not sure where he crossed the line but sure he has, in some way, done just that. Since when is Sami sensitive about who he spends his time with? "Now is not the time to talk about my personal life. You came over here to talk about yours, Mox."

"I don't know if you noticed much, but I don't really go by that anymore." And he doesn't; Jon Moxley is dead. Who Jon Moxley used to be isn't who Dean Ambrose is, so he forfeited the moniker and tries his best not to speak about the days when he still called it his.

"You can say that all you want to, but you haven't got me convinced it still doesn't fit." Sami shrugs and Dean has the old urge to punch him for the words. After all, they've always butted heads. It's a natural feeling. "Look, how're things going with you and Seth and Roman?"

Well. Guess they aren't going to talk about Sami, then. "Things are… What they are. I mean, things are good on the surface level of the relationship. The intimacy is there. The feelings are there. I'm just… I have so much trouble getting Roman to respond to me when we scene, and like, it's not just spicing up the sex. It's what we do, so it's hard when he can't get into it."

"Jesus Christ, Dean, he giving you that much trouble? Have you guys talked about why this is so hard for him?" Sami's face softens in concern, and Dean can make a comment about how Sami is only nice when they stop talking about him, but it seems unnecessary and he doesn't really want to make Sami angry with him. Who else can he talk to about all of this if he does?

They have talked, he and Roman. The first time Roman had trouble not bucking off all of Dean's commands, Dean sat him down and spoke to him about why it was so difficult for him to get into the proper headspace. He would've accepted the excuse that he himself just wasn't putting Roman there the way he was supposed to be, but Seth had no trouble getting into the mindset for the scene so Dean had started to panic that while he can offer Seth what he needs, he can't do the same for Roman. It took him a long time to realize he can always adapt a little until he can find what works for Roman—it wouldn't hurt him to learn, and besides, this is the first time Roman has truly let himself go and allowed someone else to take control of him. In the past, he's been an impenetrable steel wall even though he wants someone to break through his defenses and dominate him, and he's having as much trouble with it as Dean is having with dominance.

"Look, I'm doing my best with him. That's all I really can do. If I try to push the topic, it just upsets him and… I just don't wanna push it," he says lamely.

"Sounds like your best isn't good enough," Sami muses, and really Dean just wants to punch him in the face right now because that was uncalled for, and yet not entirely because he's not wrong. "Take Hunter up on it before something goes horribly fucking wrong for you all."

Dean huffs and shakes his head. "I wish it was that easy. That easy to just fix it all."

"If it was that easy, it wouldn't be worth it and we both know it. Did you ever stop to think that maybe Roman just needs… I don't know, something you're not willing to give him? A firmer hand? Someone more forceful?" Sami asks, raising one dark brow at him.

"I don't know. Maybe? Sometimes I think he does, but I don't know." He finishes his coffee and rinses out the empty mug. "I don't know if it's him or if it's me sometimes, I swear."

Sami chuckles behind him. "I offered to let you have your way with me to see exactly what it is you need, but you said no. So we'll never really know if it's you or something else, kiddo."

"I don't plan on cheating on Seth and Roman any time soon," Dean reminds him sharply.

"You weren't with anyone at the time, Mox, so watch yourself." Ah, right, straight back to that fucking name he hates so much. Looks like he's never going to be able to live that one down. "Maybe you don't even want to dominate. Maybe you just want to bend over for someone."

_Bend over for—Fucking prick._ "I've never wanted to. I'm never going to want to. And—"

"I think you doth protest too much," Sami purrs, sounding all too delighted with this.

"But it's not that at all." Dean turns to face him, bracing himself against the counter. "At _all._"

Sami baiting him like this is maddening, especially when Sami knows how sensitive a subject it is. While Dean has never seen himself as anything but dominant, it's been suggested more than once it's just a façade because he can't allow himself to be who he truly is deep inside.

And that's just not true. He doesn't think Seth and Roman are any less masculine for kneeling before him. If anything, he respects them even more because they are so willing to do such a thing, so comfortable with themselves. Roman has to be the most masculine man Dean has ever met, but he's still willing to admit he's submissive. Now if only Dean can get into his head…

Maybe it is him. Maybe Roman just needs a different Dom, someone who can come at his walls and break them down. Maybe that someone will be able to pinpoint why Dean has failed so dramatically when it comes to making Roman submit to him, or maybe it's just Roman.

D/s is so fucking hard for him to wrap his mind around sometimes. Only Seth seems to understand it, to respond to it the way Dean expects him to, but Seth has experience in the area. He's been doing this for years, so of course he knows how it works. He's seasoned.

"What if it is, Dean?" Sami asks, and the teasing tone is entirely gone from his voice.

Dean glances up at him, measuring his serious expression and trying to think his way around Sami's question. Well, if Dean really isn't supposed to be a Dom, then Seth and Roman are fucked because he doesn't know of anyone else who is going to dominate the two of them.

"I don't know. I really don't fucking know, okay?" He hates admitting he doesn't have all the answers. No, he's the kind of man who wants every fucking card in his hand at all times.

Sami clicks his tongue quietly. "Maybe when you talk to Hunter about it, mention to him you're not entirely sure? He's here to help you, after all, and surely he of all people can help."

"I feel like pushing this all on him and not dealing with it myself makes me look weak." There, Sami can just have the fucking honesty if he wants it so badly. "I need to help myself."

His eyes are fixed on the floor so he doesn't see Sami coming until they're inches apart and Sami is pulling him forward into a hug. Sighing, he just goes with it and rests his head on Sami's head, so glad he doesn't have to be in control right now. But that doesn't mean anything. That doesn't mean he's going to enjoy being tied down and fucked wantonly by someone else. That doesn't mean he wants to be on his knees, following another person's commands and getting off on not having to be in control but still being able to stop things if it goes too far. No, this doesn't mean anything other than he's extremely tired and all he wants to do is go one night without having to worry about taking care of Seth and Roman—and all that the works _taking care of_ entail.

Gently, Sami begins to rub soothing circles into his back, and Dean would be lying to himself if he tries to tell himself it's not working. "I know it's hard, Dean. I know. And I know you hate not having control, but sometimes I get so worried it's the one thing you need the most."

"Why does that scare you?" Dean asks, letting out a soft sigh.

"Because you'll never let anyone take care of you." The sadness in Sami's voice is almost profound. "You'll never let anyone come in and just give you what you need."

"Maybe there's nothing I want. Did you ever think about that?" He leans back so he can look at Sami, take in the brown eyes he's more than once caught himself thinking pretty.

Sami sighs and shakes his head, gently framing Dean's face in his hands. "It's not what you _want,_ Dean, but what you _need_ that I'm talking about. And I think you know that, too."

"I have to go." Dean pushes Sami's hands away, but his face is still burning. "We're heading out soon. I'll call you when I get a chance to, but I don't know when I'll be able to come back."

"That's okay. I'll see you again one day, Mox." And he sounds so fucking _sure_ of it, too.

Dean doesn't even bother to try promising; he just walks out the front door without looking back, his mind weighing heavy with all of the words Sami spoke to him in the confines of the small apartment. Sometimes, he hates Sami. He's had people tell him multiple times the two of them are perfect for each other, equal parts sensual and stubborn and stupid, so that it all works out in the end and they somehow balance each other out. Doubtful. If he had to guess, he'd say they'd sooner tear each other apart because they each know the other's weaknesses as well as they know their own. Besides, he doesn't love Sami like that. He just _doesn't._

And he has Seth and Roman to think about. Seth and Roman who would bend over backwards for him if he asked them to because they do love him. Seth and Roman who deserve a better Dom than he's able to give them because he doesn't know how to do this the right way. Sami is right; he does need training no matter where it comes from because D/s isn't an inherent gift.

The car feels hotter and stuffier than it ever has before, so he rolls all the windows down and tries not to think too hard about the way Sami touched him. He might not love Sami, and he doubts he ever will the way he would need to for them to ever work out, but Sami does love him and he can't escape that. It's frightening because Sami is the sole person he can talk to about these kinds of problems, someone who knows him so well that Dean doesn't even have to speak every thought on his mind. Just by looking at him, it's like Sami can pluck the thoughts out himself and examine them, tell Dean exactly what he needs to hear so he can calm down.

But Dean doesn't love him back. He made that abundantly clear in CZW where he used Sami to climb to the top without another thought and without looking back, beating him down like nothing else mattered to him but the championship. At the time, he tried to tell himself that was all it was, but in its own way, that win was a silent message to Sami that he couldn't be trusted, that leaning on him and caring for him are bound to cause nothing but pain in the end.

He rests his forehead against the steering wheel at a red light, telling himself to just let it go, but he can't. That's his sole regret in life, beating Sami down like that and betraying everything they stood for together. When he's in a good frame of mind, or at least a better one than he is right now, he can tell himself that was Jon Moxley who did that, not Dean Ambrose, and that Dean Ambrose never would have done a thing like that to Sami. But he has no proof of that and to be honest, he doesn't believe it, either. He did what he did to Sami and he'd do it again if he had to because beating him for a belt that essentially means nothing now was far easier than telling him _I don't love you_ to his face, and it got that message across so much more clearly than words can.

When he reaches the hotel, he pulls into a parking spot and fishes his phone out of his pocket, combing through his contacts. Hunter isn't their friend, not by a long shot, but he still made sure every wrestler has his phone number so they can contact him with anything that might be bothering them. It's oddly sappy sweet for a guy who's supposed to be this uncaring badass, but Dean has seen a few glimpses of the real Hunter Helmsley and he knows that the persona in the ring and the real man are nothing alike. They might as well be two separate entities.

This is the only way for him to make sure Seth and Roman get what they need from him the way they need it. This is the only way he has to make sure he can get into Roman's head and make things as good for him as they are for Seth, and if Dean doesn't take this chance, he might end up losing his boys. The last thing he _ever_ wants to do is risk losing either of his beautiful boys.

He hits the call button and leans back in his seat, the call connecting within seconds. _"Hello?"_

"It's Dean Ambrose. You made an offer to my sub and I thought I should call you about it." Dean takes a breath, forcing himself to stay steady. "I wanted to see if it was still on the table."

_"If you need proper training, I can train you. But only if you want it,"_ Hunter says.

It takes everything in Dean to grit his teeth and force the words out. "I need it to take care of my boys. And if you're willing to teach me how to do that, then I am all for you training me."

_"We can do that, then."_ There's a pause and papers shuffling. _"Your hotel room tonight?"_

_Tonight? Guy doesn't waste any time, does he?_ "Sure. Let's say around ten so I can make sure the boys have eaten and had time to wind down. Does ten work out okay for you?"

_"It works just fine, Dean. I'll see you at ten. See if you can get the boys to write out a list of their soft and hard limits for me?"_ Hunter asks, and Dean grabs the steering wheel to squeeze it.

But he says he will before hanging up, silent fuming at the prospect of a stranger knowing what his boys are uncertain about and what they refuse to do. It just seems so personal, but then, how is Hunter going to help them if he doesn't know as much as possible? He needs all the information so he doesn't make a mistake, so Dean really does have to get Seth and Roman to write it all out for him or risk something drastically wrong going on in the hotel room tonight.

He scrubs a hand over his face, trying to ease the tension in his muscles at the thought of Hunter coming by tonight. Ten o' clock. So he does have some time to spend with his boys on their own without anyone else, and he plans on taking advantage of that time. He wants to make sure he spends a few good, solid hours with them before he begrudgingly hands over a little control.

Besides, this is for them, and he has to remember that or he risks fucking everything up.

* * *

**_A/N: There's no real excuse for why the length between updates, and I apologize. I simply have been blocked on many things lately, and July was Camp NaNo, so literally almost nothing was getting done other than my NaNo anyway. But now that's over and I can go back to updating these stories for you guys. Tell me your thoughts over this chapter. I love to hear what you guys think._**


End file.
